


Slow Burn

by DesignatedKryptonian



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesignatedKryptonian/pseuds/DesignatedKryptonian
Summary: Beca Mitchell doesn't want to accept the fact that she has budding feelings for a specific redhead. And hell, you bet it's gonna come back to bite her in the ass





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt at writing bechloe fanfiction.
> 
> bare with me

Beca Mitchell hates a lot of things. One thing being the color pink. She just doesn’t understand why anybody could ever like something so...bright. But everybody has their own preferences. Beca’s preference in colors just happen to be a bit darker. You know, grays and blacks. Nothing very flashy.

 

Another thing Beca hates is dogs. They’re too loud and rambunctious for her taste. That’s why Beca likes cats. Not only are they quiet, they also remind Beca of herself. Closed off, reserved, introverted.

 

Beca also hates one other thing. She hates thinking. Beca tends to get lost in her thoughts. Spending so much time as a teenager alone with her thoughts really scared Beca. She didn’t like what she thought. It’s not like she thought of murdering her dad, no, it was something else.

 

Something that had to do with her _feelings_

 

And yet another thing to add to the list of things Beca Mitchell hates. She hates her feelings. Because out of all the things she’s gained the capability to control in life, her feelings are something she just can’t get a handle hold on.

 

Ever since Beca’s mom died, Beca has been controlling her father. She told him what to do, when he could come in her room, when he could talk to her, make eye contact with her. And since Beca usually didn’t allow any of those things, her father developed a strained relationship with her. And from there, he met Sheila, Beca’s soon to be stepmom.

 

Beca knew one day she’d have to face whatever feelings she had, eventually. She just hoped it wasn’t anytime soon.

 

High School was coming to an end and college would start soon. Beca’s new life at Barden University would start soon. A school she didn’t want to go to, and the school her dad taught at.

 

On her first day at Barden, Beca took a taxi to her new university. She couldn’t bare to be in the same car as her dad, the one who was forcing her into this. She did manage to make an agreement with her father. An agreement she was hoping he’d stick to.

 

In the next two hours, Beca unpacked her items in her new dorm and started a new mix. And now, it’s time to catch up to the aspiring DJ at the activities fair.

 

-

 

Beca has no true intention of finding a club or group to join. But this is all part of the deal she made with her dad, so she has to at least try.

 

Nothing caught Beca’s eye. All the activities at the fair are mainly sports related, and Beca is not the type of girl you’d catch swinging a tennis racket at a rapid fire ball machine, no. She is the type of girl you’d catch at Starbucks sitting in the corner with her Macbook and headphones, tapping away at her busted keyboard.

 

There is one group that caught Beca’s eye. It has to do with creating music and DJing, which is Beca’s passion. She almost considers signing up, _almost_. But she’s distracted by a rowdy Australian sporting a ponytail and bangs. The girl is a card for sure, but she’s too much for Beca to handle. So Beca, being the somewhat sensible young lady she is, meanders off in hopes of finding another activity that will catch her eye.

 

Beca holds the multiple pamphlets she collected in her left hand as she clumsily types a response to her dad on her phone in the other hand.

 

_I’m okay_

 

Beca stretches her thumb across the screen to hit send. She manages to hit send, but not before all the pamphlets fall out of her hands. She huffs and decides to throw them all away. Except for the one that has to do with DJing. Maybe she would come back to that later.

 

Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out of her pocket.

 

_I’m glad to hear you’re doing good, Bec_

_Hope you’re having fun!_

 

She gently sighs and puts her phone away. Sometimes, Beca feels her dad tries too hard with her. She sort of just wishes he’d stop trying at all.

 

Beca is approaching the last cluster of activity stands in the fair. This time, Beca makes sure to study each stand very carefully to see if anything sparks her interest.

 

Beca reads a poster about the art of printmaking, and quickly decides it’s not something she’s interested in. Beca was never good at art.

 

The small brunette begins to skim over some of the final activity stands, barely paying attention to what they're about. Until she reaches once stand.

 

“Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?” Beca, being the master she is at hiding her emotions, doesn’t stare too long at the beautiful redhead standing in front of her. She just stares down at the paper and attempts to conjure up some sort of snarky remark, as she usually does.

 

“Oh, right. This is like a thing now.” Beca notices the slightest bit of tensity in the blonde that is standing next to the redhead. Beca is not just good at hiding her emotions, she is also great at recognizing others' emotions too. Even when it isn’t obvious at all.

 

Beca was eager to get out of this conversation, so she shot down every offer the pair gave her. But she will admit, she is just a little interested in this whole acapella group thing. But Beca will never say it out loud.

 

Beca honestly doesn’t know why she sort of found the Barden Bellas to be interesting. Maybe it’s the fact that Beca likes to sing? She produces music for god sakes, how can she not have a minor interest in singing? But Beca knows exactly why she found the Bellas interesting.

 

Firstly, she found them interesting because of that Aubrey girl. She was a bitch, that’s for sure. And she would also be really fun to mess with. Beca can just tell.

 

And secondly, that redhead. That gosh darn redhead. There was something about her energy, her painfully white teeth, her soft, soothing voice, that sparked old feelings in Beca. Old feelings she prayed would never resurface. And here they are, pushing, begging to come out.

 

Beca sat on her new bed, alone in her dorm. She smoothed her hair out and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Beca doesn’t understand why she sometimes gets a fluttery feeling in her stomach when she sees certain people, even if she doesn’t know them.

 

Some people give off an aura, or a vibe that instantly makes them attractive. Whether it be their attitude, how they’re dressed, or what they’re doing. And Beca hated admitting this when she felt it, but that redhead gave off a vibe.

 

A vibe that pulled Beca in so deep, she’s afraid she might not be able to climb back to safety. But she’s never really safe, is she? She’s always risking being pulled back in by somebody’s irresistible aura.

 

And that redhead’s aura is irresistible, alright. It’s got a strong hold on Beca. Hopefully, Beca will be able to protect herself from her feelings. But for now, Beca is going to stare at the off-white ceiling, listening to the mix she just finished.

 

Beca prays that the music will wash away any lingering thought of the redhead. But it doesn’t. It only makes the thoughts more prevalent, more specific.

 

Beca turns off the music and slams her laptop shut. She silently scolds herself for acting the way she is. All Beca can do now is pray that this girl isn’t in any of her classes.

 

Barden isn’t necessarily a big school at all. It’s actually quite small. And that’s why Beca is currently worrying about the off chance that this flawless human being will end up in one of her classes like Calc or Russian Lit.

 

Beca massages her head and lies back down her bed. She’s got nothing better to do but sleep. And maybe she just needs to sleep these weird feelings off. Yeah.

 

They’ll be gone in the morning.

 

And Beca will never see that girl again.

 

Well, she _hopes_ she will never have to see her again.

 

But speaking logically, what good does hope really do?


End file.
